


Floor.

by notthebiggesthit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebiggesthit/pseuds/notthebiggesthit
Summary: "i guess we'll just have to share the bed"TO SUMMARIZE: this is just a lazy attempt on writing. thank you prompt generator.





	Floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so umm, this is my first published fic. (please be kind lmao). this was birthed through a prompt generator and i decided to just go for it. I APPRECIATE IT IF ANYONE WOULD ACTUALLY SPARE THEIR TIME TO READ THIS JUNK OF MINE.
> 
> and sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. english is not my first language. and im so fucking dumb at making names or titles. may or may not edit this in the future.
> 
> feel free to drop constructive criticism :)

***

jisung hated being there, no thanks to felix.

_ _

__f_uck you, lix. fuck you, bang chan. and the biggest fuck you to you, lee fucking minho._

he glared at everyone, but they didn’t seem to notice it. everybody annoyed the fuck outta him, especially the scene of said minho being way too attached with said bang chan, laughing their hearts out out of god knows what. jisung tried not to overhear and just kept on chugging down his drink.

_ freaking lee minho with his adorable smiles and heart-tugging laughs. fuck you for getting all of that to yourself, bang fucking chan. _

jisung desperately wanted to go home. stupid felix had forced him to come to this get together at bang fucking chan’s apartment. apparently to get acquainted with felix’s friends. and that includes him. felix, hyunjin and seungmin got no problem whatsoever about the whole situation. jisung would too, usually, if not for the certain lee fucking minho and bang fucking chan.

_ somebody please save me from this hell. _

he looked around again, searching for his friends. as it was before, felix was busy getting his hands all over changbin. the older boy didn’t look like it, but jisung was sure that he liked it. he actually saw changbin staring at felix with love oozing from his eyes from time to time. in another corner, hyunjin and seungmin was playing mario kart along with woojin and jeongin. apparently jeongin is still in high school. why he was there, jisung didn’t know. he could if he actually mingle around. but yeah, he’s been sitting on that sofa since he came and the only things he did was greeting them, exchanging formalities and eat. usually he would go all out at these kind of things, but the jealousy in him put a lull to that side of him. 

another gulped of his coke._ i’m not even an introvert yet i wanna go back so bad._

then he felt the sofa shifted next to him. “hey”, greeted the angelic voice he had known so well. jisung turned to see minho smiling at him. jisung wanted to kiss him so bad in that moment.

“hey,” he said back, smiling without remorse. it was minho, after all.

_ i am truly a sucker for you. _

“what are you doing sitting here alone? are you okay?”, minho had asked as he leaned sideways against the sofa, facing jisung. and jisung, shamelessly did the same, wanting to enjoy the view as much as he could. hopefully bang fucking chan wouldn’t came at his throat in that moment.

“yeah, i guess i’m okay. not feeling it today, i guess.” jisung breathed, which made minho giggled. jisung gave him a questioning look, but at the same time suppressing his desire to record the heavenly sound that the older boy made.

“you guess too much.” minho replied, eyes still twinkling. a simple ‘oh’ was all jisung could muster, smirking at what minho had pointed out. then it was quiet for long moment between them.

“so how are your cats, hyung? soonie, doongie and dori, right? you haven’t posted about them in a while,” jisung had asked so suddenly, breaking the silence.

“hmm? did you stalked my instagram?,” minho grinned which made jisung heaved. _well of course i did. i turned on your notifications and liked every single time! i’m surprised you couldn’t see this fat crush i have on you._ “well duh, it’s basically a fan account of them and you posted their picture everyday. that’s why.”

“oh. then i guess you’re a fan of my children too?

_ well technically i’m a fan of you. that automatically makes me a fan of them too. _

“you could say that. they’re cute.”_and you’re the cutest._

the smile that minho had given him over that single statement was priceless. “well of course. they take after me, that’s why.” jisung playfully snorted at that.

“actually, i accidentally logged out of that account and i can’t seem to remember the password,” minho had said over a small chuckle. “but i still have a whole loads of their pictures and videos that i haven’t posted. wanna see them?” minho was literally flashing his phone screen at jisung.

jisung felt his heart swollen, and he nodded his head without hesitation.

they spent one whole hour talking and looking at soonie, doongie, and dori’s photos.

and as they slowly drifted off to asleep, jisung wondered why bang fucking chan still haven’t throw him out of the window.

after what feels like a second of sleeping, they were suddenly woken up by jeongin’s sudden shriek. jisung opened his eyes to another darkness, saved by the sheer lights penetrated through the windows. he could feel minho moved beside him. “what’s happening?”

then someone flashes his phone flashlight. bang fucking chan.“everyone stay calm and stay where you are. there’s a harsh thunderstorm outside and i think that’s what caused this power outage. me and woojin are gonna go and check, yeah? you guys just wait here.” from his light, jisung could see the others nodded, latching onto one another. then he felt a firm grip on his arm. minho.

the two oldest then left.

“didn’t know that looking at cats pictures would end up catastrophic.” he heard minho beside him said, tone still playful. jisung snorted.

everybody then just fell into silence, probably too tired to do anything already. jisung looked at his phone and see that it was already 1 in the morning.

15 minutes later, bang fucking chan and woojin came back. “they’re trying to fix it right now but it might take some time. it was pretty bad,” woojin announced. then bang fucking chan continued, “seeing as it’s already this late and this is no weather to go back in, everyone will stay over here tonight, okay? just share and make do of the two rooms okay? living room is also okay. there are futons in the closet, just go and use them. it’s already so late and we had so much fun already, so i think it’s time to sleep and rest. just wake me up if anything’s up. and uhh, jeongin will stay with me and woojin. i can’t trust any of you guys with my baby. now, off you go!”

“me and seungmin will take one futon!” hyunjin announced and his footsteps could be heard. “me and binnie are gonna take one too!” felix. changbin coughed at that. everyone was amused but saved the teasing for later. “hyunjin, let’s stay at the living room together!”

jisung was still trying to process the situation. staying over at bang fucking chan’s was already horrible. _who knows when he might kill me in my sleep?_

wait-

if bang fucking chan, woojin and jeongin in one room, hyunjin, seungmin, felix and changbin together in the living room, then that leaves….

“i guess we’ll have to share the bed. let’s go,” minho yawned as he got up and walked over to the said room. jisung was still hazily thinking. why didn’t bang fucking chan stay with minho? is this some kind of trap?

by the time he got up, the four dwellers of the living room was already settling down. he couldn’t see it clearly, but he knew that hyunjin and seungmin was already cuddling with each other. jisung didn’t even want spare a glance at felix and changbin. _they might already be sucking off each others’ faces._

jisung went to wash his face first at the sink, trying to get his mind working. _i’m going to be sleeping in the same room as minho-hyung!_ exciting as it is, jisung was definitely nervous. never had he thought that he would live to see and experience the day where he got to sleep with the one and only minho. 

when he got to the room, through the sifted light, jisung could see that minho was already asleep on the bed, leaving a space for jisung. he could only stood there and stared at minho’s sleeping figure. soft lights were glossing his face. jisung was remembered on how much he loves the slope of minho’s nose, his long lashes and pretty lips. his hair was tousled and jisung wanted to run his fingers through it so bad. _if i sleep next to him, we might even get to cuddle!_

but that was not what jisung decided to do. _as much as i want to, i shouldn’t. who knows when i might jump at him? bang fucking chan might already be ready with his knife outside._

so he took the free pillow and plopped it down on the floor, settling himself there. _i might never get this kind of chance again, but whatever. i am just trying to be a respectful gentlemen. that’s right, i’m a gentleman._ jisung sighed as he closed his eyes, trying not to delve into minho’s breathing sound. but it was so calming, like a lullaby.

that’ll do.

as he was just about to fall into his deep slumber, jisung heard something moved beside him. nervous and scared, he did not dare to open his eyes. “are you a ghost that lives under the bed?”, he dumbly asked. _how do i run away and save minho-hyung without getting killed? _

_ _

what he got in response was minho’s sleepy giggle instead. that made jisung snapped his eyes wide. he turned to his side and saw minho laying down beside him. that took the sleep away from his system. “what are you doing down here, hyung?”

“well what are _you _doing down here? i thought that we were going to share the bed,” minho asked back as he looked at jisung with half-lidded eyes. he somehow seemed annoyed but jisung found it rather endearing.

“uhh, i was, uhh..”, jisung stuttered.

“well you didn’t join me on the bed, i thought that i might as well join you on the floor” minho said as he snuggled in a bit closer to jisung. that rendered him speechless for a while.

“i thought that i should let you be comfortable on the bed, you know. you seem like the kind that doesn’t like to share their bed.” that earned him a snort from minho. “yes i do hate sharing the bed, but i wouldn’t mind if it was you,” minho sighed as he reached for jisung’s earring, fiddling it. “pretty,” he whispered. jisung tried not to shudder at minho’s sudden touch. he wanted to lean in closer so bad. and minho didn’t just stop there. he was slowly caressing jisung’s hair, as if he was stroking a cat. and minho’s words made him wondered.

_ i’m gonna combust anytime soon now. _

“i thought that you’d be bolder, you know. seeing as you like me a lot.” minho hummed.

jisung was stunned. “what…how..? why..? that’s…wait, you knew?!” minho chuckled at his response. “of course i do. i saw you putting those stuffs in my locker a lot of time. thanks for them, by the way. i appreciate it. even if you had stopped since a while. did you stopped liking me?” jisung was thankful for the darkness. if not he would’ve need somewhere to bury his head.

“no… i guess not. it’s rather hard to quit from you,” jisung admitted. “i just had to, seeing as you already got someone.” jisung turned and stared at the ceiling above him. he felt rather small admitting it.

“hmm? when did i ever got someone?,” minho questioned, sounded truly confused. jisung turned his head around to look at minho, searching for any sign of joking on his face. there was none, but jisung didn’t want to get his hopes high.

“what.. didn’t you and chan made it official months ago? everybody around me said so, and the couple rings convinced everything,” he mumbled, trying not to sound overly affected by it.

minho snorted loudly. “with chan huh. what the actual fuck. that felt like incest. gross.” then he burst into a laughing fit. “and you freaking got convinced over cheap buy 1, free 1 rings. no wonder you looked like you could shot laser when you see him. but chan is with woojin though. had been for a long time. they just like to confuse people with their subtleties,” he said in between his giggles. “this situation is quite funny.”

jisung frowned and grumbled. “then does that mean that you’re still very much single and i was just being considerate for nothing? what a shitty revelation that is.” minho huffed and fiddled with jisung’s bangs. “what do you mean shitty? as you said, i’m still very much single, aren’t i? and i’ve been waiting for you to confess, so i guess it was pretty stupid. why didn’t i just confront you and say, ‘hey, i know you’ve got a big, fat crush on me, so why don’t you just go and confess it to my face?’. minho then poked jisung’s cheek. “how cute”

jisung stared at minho, trying to think of what to say. “if i did, would i even get the answer that i hoped for? it’s only a confession from me, one jisung out of another millions. it’s nothing special,” he muttered.

that made minho pinched his cheek and jisung let out a small shriek. “is it really nothing special when i’m laying down here with you like this? can’t you fucking see me pining over you?!” minho scowled. “didn’t know you could be so fucking dense, han jisung,” he huffed.

_ what… _

“are you serious?”, jisung questioned, unable to believe minho’s words. “oh just shut the fuck up,” minho groaned as he got closer to jisung, snuggling in the crook of his neck. his hand then fisted the fabric of jisung shirt. “yes, i like you too, you blockhead. you left me my favourite milk and bread, flowers and those sweet notes in my locker every single time. how could i not fell in love with someone who’s heads over heels for me?” he murmured. “for fuck sake, i confessed to you first, you stupid squirrel.”

“shit, i sounded like a stalker,” jisung groaned. minho let out a small chuckle as jisung whined while covering his face. “did i creep you out? i’m so sorry. i’m so embarrassed i could die.” minho paused and thought for a moment. “hmm. only at first. well, i didn’t know who you were and who knows if you were actually an obsessed psychopath”. they both snickered at that. “but,” minho started, “when we got to get acquainted and see each other from time to time, i could see that you were pretty much normal. although hyunjin and felix often said that you’re crazy. i haven’t seen that side of you, i guess,” minho huffed. “but what i do know is that, you are a very cute and thoughtful person. one day i caught the cold and the next day, there would be medicines and health supplements and get-well-soon notes in my locker,” minho smiled as he remembered that. “hyunjin and felix told you, huh?”

“more like, i pestered them to tell me about you everyday,” jisung breathed. “i’m so disgusting, i’m sorry.” minho laughed as he cupped jisung’s cheeks. “it’s okay. you were cute. if not, i wouldn’t have liked you back.” jisung stared at minho, still not believing what was happening.

“you are so pretty…” he whispered, making minho blushed. “thank you,” he whispered back as he took jisung’s hand, intertwining them. minho closed his eyes and started to breathe softly, trying to sleep.

“minho-hyung..” the younger boy murmured. he hummed in response.

“i like you,” jisung sighed. “will you go out with me?”

minho opened his eyes and smiled. he then planted a chaste kiss on the corner of jisung’s lips and nestled into his neck, making the younger boy stunned. he would need at least 10 years to get used to that.

“yeah. let’s do that.”

the next morning, they were greeted by smirks and snickers by the others over breakfast.

“morning! didn’t know you guys preferred the floor over the bed. how was it?” felix grinned as he sips his tea. “the tea is served rather hot today.”

that made minho felt rather smug. “well, yeah. it was rather painful on the floor but it works just great! you guys should try it some time.” a few pieces of cereals was sent flying at him. two hit him perfectly on his forehead and chin. “we fucking have a babie in here. watch it!” bang not so fucking chan groaned. even jisung was looking at his now so-called boyfriend in disbelief. minho winked at him mischievously and took a seat, and jisung followed suit. “you are all just a bunch of homophobes,” minho uttered as his poured cereals and milk in his bowl.

jisung could feel everyone rolled their eyes.

“literally _all _of us in here is gay, minho-hyung,” hyunjin stressed. “congrats and good luck with each other, you two. now we gotta deal with you both too. ugh.” then he rested his head on seungmin’s shoulder.

“that’s rich, coming from your dramatic ass. thank god, he made you a seungmin. how does this kind, dandy boy deals with you, i can’t even imagine,” minho retorted as he fed jisung, gushing over the boy as he fixed his hair.

jisung was already tuning out the conversation around him, focusing only solely on minho. he was still having a hard time believing, but when minho smiled at him, he knew that he wanted them to last. to make it work.

so he grabbed his lover’s hand, intertwining their fingers and planted a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

it was all jisung had ever wanted.


End file.
